the_lost_wizarding_citiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyara Harper
Lyara grew up in a peaceful home, mothered by a powerful Emissary and had an Auror for a father. Her well-educated knowledge of the Elvin society and the Wizarding World made her one of the most notable and respected being in the society, both Wizarding and Elvin. Past Lyara grew up in a peaceful home, mothered by a powerful Emissary and had an Auror for a father. She had a little sister who she valued and adored more than anything in the world. The two were inseparable. Through hardships and happiness, the two of them endured all those times and managed a strong, unique bond only closest of best friends could have. It was definitely not a surprise when Lyara was invited to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what was not expected was that her sister, Deliliah never was handed the invitation. Years and years went by and Delilah never failed to wait each day for a small, valuable envelope to lie on the doorstep of her house. But it never came, and Delilah was heartbroken. Delilah always dreamed of attending Hogwarts. Hogwarts, the school where she'd practice magic beyond one specific ability. The school where she would be given a magic wand and cast spells across the hall, running and jumping with joy of being able to have magic on her hands. You can't blame Delilah for being jealous of her older sister. Each summer Lyara would return home and brag about Hogwarts to everyone. Sometimes she'd even cast tiny but impressive spells and receive tons and tons of praises from other elves. Soon, nobody cared about Delilah. Delilah was nothing, but an imaginary figure that lived under the same roof as the infamous Lyara Harper. Lyara did not notice at first, but as Delilah's treatment became colder and colder by each passing day, she finally noticed Delilah's jealousy. She didn't exactly think that it was a serious problem. She assumed Delilah would eventually ease her jealousy and get it over with, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded like. Soon, the two "inseparable" sisters were fighting. Arguing and bickering over small and immature matters became a normal routine for them. The effect was slow, but those bickers and arguments soon cracked a wedge between the two of them. Soon, they viewed each other as strangers living in the same house. Lyara did not understand. Why was her sister being so stubborn? It wasn't her fault she never received an invitation to Hogwarts, so why pour all of her anger towards her? Lyara never budged to admit her own mistakes-or even thought she made a mistake. Her parents, at first, sided with Lyara. They always sided with her. After all, she was the golden daughter of the Harper family. But as time passed, her parents sided with Delilah. They pitied her as her older sister had everything...but she had little to nothing. Frustrated, Lyara grew upset. Now even her parents were stolen from her and Delilah seemed like an enemy to her. An enemy she will defeat. Those wedges dug their roots so deep, the two of them didn't dislike each other, they hated one another. And hate, is a strong word. Years and years passed, and one day, Lyara manifested in the middle of her charms class. She was a Year 3 at that time, and she expected it. After all, she was the daughter of a powerful Elvin-Wizard family that was both respected and feared. She would ruin and diminish her family's grand title if she turned out to be a Talentless. She manifested as a Vanisher, and as a Polyglot. She grew upset. Sure, she was happy that she manifested, but....Vanisher? Really? Why that? Why would she choose to disappear from her infamous title that bathed glory on her? Why not telepathy? Telepathy sounded much more cooler than.....disappearing ''from sight like a coward. Reading minds, on the contrary, was so amazing! Probing minds of criminals could've been a ''great asset to the Council of the Lost Cities. But she had accept the reality and accept her boring ability that others were strangely fascinated by. Since Level 4, Lyara began to study at Foxfire. Her mother being the normal daughter-obsessed perfectionist, decided that Hogwarts did not contribute in improving Lyara's ability as a Vanisher. She had her take Foxfire courses instead. From that moment, another spark of misunderstanding brewed; not between the sisters, but their parents. Lyara scored all As in Foxfire, as usual. Her popularity in the prestigious school sky-rocketed and once again, Lyara shadowed Delilah's accomplisments. Life went on as normally as it had been. Lyara's father quitted being an Auror and worked as a Hogwarts professor. A special professor who taught Lyara at home. He taught her everything her peers would learn in Hogwarts, and soon, Lyara had to squeeze those sessions as her night classes. Lyara, now, only had 4 hours of sleep. Lyara became sleep-deprived and couldn't say anything to her mother regarding that. Her mother was very strict and did not allow Lyara to miss any of the classes, even once. Lyara still was the pride of the family, but now she didn't want that title. The title became a burden and the burden became a huge, gigantic boulder that enslaved her, reminding her every day and night that one mistake she made will crush her family's honor. For once, it seemed like Delilah was better off than her. Then one day, the news arrived, dragging along dishonor and shame to the Harper family. Delilah Harper was officially Talentless. Her parents did not know what to do. Should they insult her, just like everyone else in the society did? Or should they defend her, risking even more of their public image? For Lyara, everything was black and white. Either her parents defend their younger daughter and get insulted along with her, or blend in with the public's reaction and renounce and betray Delilah? Lyara's father decided to defend Delilah, and her mother wasn't sure, but went along with her husband. But Lyara disagreed. After all, this was the chance to outshine her sister even more. Everyone would see how different and so sophisticated Lyara was compared to her sister, and soon, everyone would sing praises about her. She would redeem the honor her family lost due to Delilah, and her parents would treasure her and worship her. Lyara, with every compliment and with every desire to earn every praises, she became self-centered and spiteful. She would do anything, absolutely anything, to make sure she was the apple of everyone's eyes. So although her parents did not support her decision to shame her sister, she had the society's back. The society knew, and she knew, that she would always be on their side. The controversy died down after months of others throwing slurs and insults at Delilah, and Lyara headed to the Wizarding World. She wanted to return to Hogwarts. Sure, she loved Foxfire, but Hogwarts had a different place in her heart. It was special to her. She was reminded that her very own father spent his early years of his life attending the school whenever she walked across the campus of Hogwarts. And trust me, her father was special to Lyara. Especially when Lyara's mother was especially strict to her, her father would defend her and comfort Lyara when her mother's criticisms became too harsh for her to handle. Lyara obviously couldn't become a student there, so she applied to become a professor there. Her favorite subject was Charms, so she tried out for the Charms professor slot. She answered all the questions Hogwarts asked professionally and impressively, and as expected, she was given the job at the early age of 20. Hogwarts faculty needed a new Head of Ravenclaw House. Lyara was a Ravenclaw back in her student years, so she was given the title as well. Lyara was now the Charms Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw House. All the students immediately grew fond of her witty and easy-to-understand teachings. Everyone liked her, including other professors, and one day she was even rumored to be plotting to overthrow the current Hogwarts Headmaster. Lyara was horrified. Who would even think of such idea? She was perfectly fine with the position she had and was satisfied with the Headmaster. But no one listened to her. Her opinions were nothing but dust compared to the words of the rumors. Sadly, pressured from all the rumors, Lyara had to retire. She went back to Eternalia where her parents lived, and spent 3 years there, doing nothing but spending time with her family. She was afraid to go out and face others again. But one thing she knew, was that she loved to teach. Not being able to suppress her love of teaching, she found her self applying to become the Universe mentor. She was given the job and taught prodigies the fascinating secrets the world beyond earth held. The Universe was filled with amazing facts, and she was disappointed with the lack of enthusiasm the majority of prodigies she taught had. Years later, a scandal happened. All the student in Level 4 started to rebel and Level 3 prodigies were all absent for 5 months. Parents started to complain and the Foxfire principal stepped down due to too much stress. In a blink, Lyara was sitting at the Principal's desk, titled as the new principal It took a few months, but Lyara began to try her best in operating the school. In a few years the school prospered, and Lyara was known as one of the best principal Foxfire had in centuries. Lyara was satisfied. She continued her position as the principal. Until one day, a terrible news broke out: Delilah married a Conjurer. She was a bad match. If Lyara was the same, immature kid she was when she was young, she would have extremely delighted to see that her sister was a Bad Match..but she was mature now. She understood some of the pain Delilah went through when she was forced to handle negative whispers about her. But that mean Lyara defended Delilah. Society expected her to yet again, turn her back on her sister and throw shade Delilah. And Lyara did, but this time, she felt horrible. That night, something in her father's mind broke that night. Her father had a huge, controversial fight with her mother, and a few weeks after, the two of them filed out a Match Fail. Lyara was overwhelmed with grief. She begged and begged her parents to not separate, for the sake of their daughters. ''But her father didn't listen to her. Instead, her father greeted her like a stranger. The kind, warm father Lyara remembered having wasn't there anymore. Instead, a cold, angry stranger was replacing him, and Lyara was shattered with grief. If she didn't side with the society but defended her sister, she could've kept the same, caring father. But now, it was too late. Lyara's father took Delilah and went to the Wizarding World. The news of the Match Fail popped up everywhere in the Lost Cities, and everyone started to gossip about the Harper family. Unable to endure the whispers and stares, Lyara moved to the Wizarding World once again, in hopes to avoid the rumors and find her father and sister. Lyara became the Head of Auror Office so she could have more authority. And ''any authority would benefit her in the search for her family. She spent years and years, never losing hope that her sister and father would turn up at the door, waiting for her with open arms. But that day never came, and Lyara was crushed. During her years as the Head of Aurors she broke her wand and had to buy a new wand. After 50, consistent years, Lyara gave up and returned to the Lost Cities. For sure, the rumors would have died down after 5 decades. She returned and lived in a forest, and cut all contacts from everyone she knew. For 10 years, Lyara stayed in her house, meditating and practicing her appetite suppression. After the decade, she attempted to reach contact in the Nobility and became an Emissary, serving for 30 years in that position. She was still empty and miserable, but she realized she couldn't always stay so depressed. A Councillor stepped down and retired to get married, and the other Councillors hurried to open a Council promotion week. Surprisingly, Lyara was one of the candidates. When the results were out, as expected, Lyara was made a Councillor. Serving the Lost Cities as a trusted member of the Council for almost 600 years, Lyara's name is well known by society. Relationships Parents Lyara was formerly close to them, but now, is distant with her mother and lost complete contact with her father. Sister Lyara lost complete contact with her sister and mourns every day for the loss. She wishes to meet her again and tell her how sorry she is. Other Councillors She is fairly close with other Councillors, but is not super close to them. She's known for being the speaker of the Council due to her comforting yet strict voice. She's intimidating yet kind and the Councillors are fond of her for her personality. Subjects Her subjects, which is the elves of the Lost Cities, are fond of her for her personality. Appearance She has pale skin, brown hair, and pretty doe eyes. She's not too tall or short for her age and has an aura of power. Personality She is intimidating yet kind and love to teach. She's laid-back and speaks when necessary. She's known to be refreshing since she's always quick to make her decisions. She's confident in her beliefs, and is graceful and quiet. The past injuries still replay fresh in her mind and wishes to learn from that experience.